Rooster Chocolate
by Off. Her. Rocker
Summary: What happens to an heir and a Willy Wonka with justrolledoutofbed hair? R&RChapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

This is intended to be a shorter story. Not too long, yet not quite that short. We'll see what becomes of this sooner or later. The characters, Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket, belong to that genius of a man, Tim Burton and the amazing Roald Dahl.

It was 3:33 in the morning. All was deathly tranquil and still in the factory as Willy Wonka lay sprawled out, drooling beneath the sea of pillows on top of his king sized mattress. The moonlight shone peacefully through the drapes and illuminated the ridiculous expression of the chocolateer. His mouth was opened dramatically with his white teeth reflecting blinding moon beams into the room. Wonka's chestnut hair lay disheveled in a tremendous mess falling across his face. His 'W' embroidered eye sleepwear sat crooked on his face as he inhaled multiple gasping breaths. He snorted and muttered something along the lines of, 'No, not the chocolate...anything but the chocolate...'

The bedroom door opened ever so slowly and something stumbled in quietly. It made sure not to awaken the chocolateer in a disruptive way as it quickly shut the door without a sound. Its shiny eyes didn't blink as it circled the bed in a stealth-like manner, stalking its prey.

It was only me, Charlie Bucket. I tip toed as silently as I could to the side of his enormous bed and tried to make out the outline of his figure laying on the surface. To tell you the truth, it was impossible. There could have been multiple Wonkas sleeping under the heap of covers and I would have not second guessed it. Why does one need so many cushions on their bed?

The only sound in the room was his ragged snores and my heartbeat slamming in my head. I never would have dreamt that the happy childish Willy Wonka could actually make such horrible growling noises. It frightened me a bit.

I finally found his arm and ungloved hand hanging carelessly off the left side of his mattress and used that as my first clue as to finding the rest of him. My eyes followed the arm up to a colossal mountain of pillows burying Willy Wonka underneath. I clambered up into his bed, still trying not to make a sound and started digging through the clutter.

No matter how many pillows I threw off the bed and behind my shoulder, the number never seemed to cease. I was beginning to think I was having a peculiar dream. I had never been in Wonka's bedroom before and the reason I decided to now still floated unaware somewhere in my mind.

I discovered another arm! Things were finally starting to fall into place, thank goodness. Next to be uncovered were a torso, then legs, and at last, a familiar face. I smiled for some reason and tapped him on the shoulder in a cautious manner.

"Mr. Wonka?" I whispered a little too quietly and bit my bottom lip. I tapped him again, harder this time and repeated myself. "Mr. Wonka?"

Nothing. All he did was close his mouth to some degree and then turn over in bed. He flailed his arm about, attempting to find a pillow to hug, but thanks to me, didn't discover one there.

I eyed one of the many clocks hanging on his walls and saw that seven minutes had already passed. I was getting nowhere and my anxiety was beginning to sink in. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him softly. "Mr. Wonka, wake up. Please, wake up."

He shifted his weight about and ignored me. 'But I never said I didn't like bunny rabbits, ma'am...'

Frustration was one of my least favorite things, and this was just so happening to frustrate me a bit. I climbed over him so I could see his face and said his name again. 'Mr. Wonka, it's Charlie. Wake up. Wake up, please!"

I might as well have started singing a lullaby to him, for he remained as he was- sound asleep and having conversations with imaginary dream people. That was it. Hopping off the bed, I grabbed one of the many cushions, climbed back up, and held the pillow high over my head. "Mr. Wonka! Hello? Wake up!" I began to shout without realizing it.

He didn't move. Waking a famous chocolateer was tougher than it looked. So finally with all of my aggravation building up inside of me, I brought the pillow down over my head and began smacking him repeatedly. "WAKE-UP, MR. WONKA! WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP!"

He sat up unexpectedly and scrambled into a ball with his arms in front of his face to shield him from harm. "AAAggh! What is it! I-I-I didn't do it! No! No! No! AAAAGGH!"

I took hold of his skinny shoulders and steadied him out. "Mr. Wonka, relax! It's only me. Charlie Bucket."

With both hands, he slid the eye mask high on his brow. His delirious violet eyes darted about the room and were finally laid on me. The moonlight coming through the window caused them to look unusual and eerie. He looked so much different than when he did in the daytime. I had never noticed him to look in such a way before.

"Oh, why, Charlie…it's only you." He patted me on the head and checked the time. "Do you have any idea what time it is, mister?"

I nodded.

"For goodness sake, my dear boy, the sun hasn't woken up yet!" He sighed and rolled over on his side to switch the dresser lamp on. Dark spots burned across my eyelids as I grew accustomed to the light. "Monster under your bed? Whangdoodle in the closet? Vermicious Knid outside the window?"

I shook my head no and sat on my knees. "I think I got it, Mr. Wonka. This time, I actually really ido/i think I got it. Come with me, I want you to see!"

He moaned and rubbed his face with his hands. " iNow/i!"

"Yes, now." I responded with my hands together. "Please, Mr. Wonka!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie, you really do have bad timing." Willy Wonka casually said as he threw a robe on over his shoulders and tied up the sash around his waist. "This better be worth it or else I might as well go back to bed this instant.

"Well, I'd hope you think it was important, Mr. Wonka." I responded meekly. "Afterall, you were the one encouraging me so much to try, try, try. Remember?"

He paused as he reached for his elegant top hat and eyed me. "Oh yeah, huh." With a swift sort of elegance, he placed the hat to sit beautifully on his head. I wondered why he had bothered wearing it in the first place. "Then I guess we better get ska-doodling then, shouldn't we? C'mon, let's scoot. That's right! Out we go! Out!"

He shoved me in the direction of the door with his ungloved palms rather roughly and slammed the door shut behind us with a huge amount of force. Something on the inside fell off a shelf and shattered.

"Oh darn it! That's the 5th time this week. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get another one, won't I?" Willy grabbed me by the arm and strided quickly down the corridor with me trailing behind. I was struggling to keep my footsteps up with his as he ran down the hallways and the scenery around us flew by in a blur.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Wait, Mister Wonka. Aren't I suppossed to be the one leading us to where we're suppossed to be going?"

Willy skidded his slippers into the tile abruptly and the sound echoed throughout the lobby. He loosened the grip on my arm and turned slowly around to face me. His face looked blank as though I had just told him he was running around in nothing but purple briefs. "Oh...well, then I guess you better tell me where we're headed then."

I thought a moment, completey forgetful of what the purpose of our super dooper early morning trip was all about. "Right, um...it's in the packaging room...I think."

"The ipackaging/i room! Geesh, what a dull place." Wonka eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure about that?" He adjusted the brim of his hat. "You seem a little iffy on that thought Mister Charlie."

"No, I'm sure of it. I remember for a fact now."

"Okay only if you insist." He grabbed my sleeve again and rushed off down the neverending corridor. "There we are! Just who we wanted to see- the ifantastic/i glass elevator."

"You mean the igreat/i glass elevator, don't you?"

"No I do not actually, Mister smarty know-it-all. This is the iother/i glass elevator. You know, the one that runs along the other tracks and stuff?"

I suddenly remembered. "Oh."

Willy Wonka smiled in a snug manner. "Oh is right. C'mon, hurry up, I'm all excited about this now! And try to pick up the pace! You're walking dreadfully slow."

I almost forgot it was still really early in the morning because I felt as if I had been awake for hours. Well...actually I had been, but never mind that.

Finally we reached the fantastic glass elevator waiting patiently for us beneath a bright inviting light. Willy Wonka held my arm tighter and stormed in its direction.

I reminded him to be careful and aware of its presense, but he only responded with an overconfident grin and snort. He muttered angrily to himself, "Be careful of the doors...HA!"

size5WHAM/size

Wonka face planted the glass doors ungracefully and fell backwards in an uncoordinated stumble of dark purple flannel robe. It must've been the 12th time I had seen him do that since I had first met him.

I sighed pathetically and brought my gaze down to his. "You okay?"

Willy Wonka laid eyes closed, legs and arms spread out in a star formation on the tile floor with his hat completely knocked off his head. I swore I could see tiny stars circling his head like how it happens in Saturday morning cartoons.

He stood up like nothing had happened and regained his composure stiffly. "Yeah..anyways..." He jabbed the button for the doors to open and cleared his throat in an uneccessary way.

We stepped inside in silence. I could tell his was blushing madly underneath the shadow of his hat, but I didn't want to say more.

"Why do you always do that?" I had to know.

"Do what?" Willy questioned back stupidly.

"You know."

"I do !" He gasped loudly as the doors slid shut, clearly marked with a smudge left by Willy Wonka himself.

"Yeah, you always slam into these doors. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Doors? Lesson?" He was clearly confused and no longer putting on a dumb act.

"Yeah, these doors!" I pounded my palm on the wall of the elevator a bit too hard which pushed a variety of different buttons not intended for pushing at the moment. "Oops..."

WHOOSH!

We zipped off to the first unknown room and it was then that I realized it was still way too early.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of us spoke to each other after my lovely display of playing patty cake with the wall. Wonka seemed slightly irritated and I knew this to be true due to his thin lip pout he was wearing.

The elevator glided gracefully along the tracks as I rocked heel to toe in a state of awkward disobedience. I started counting sheep in my head to pass the time and to take my mind off of things.

"Charlie, why'd you have to do that?"

"I didn't mean to!" I snapped back, half expecting the lecture. "It was an accident."

"Uh-huh, sure it was."

"Really, it was!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and his lip twitched either out of irritation or out of habit.

"And why is pushing a few buttons too many such a big deal to you anyways?" I asked while nervously messing with my own buttons on my pajama top.

"Why is it a big deal? You want to know _WHY!_ Willy Wonka shouted with feverish violet eyes. "Well, Mister Charlie Bucket." He began in a calmer voice. "If you put too much stress on this here elevator, it might just heat up a bit too much and blow up. Right here, right now." He ended his sentence with a brilliant smile and glittery eyes. "Yeah!"

"B-bl-blow up?" I questioned unsure if I had heard correctly. "You don't mean, like...explode?" I swallowed the double knot in my throat. "Do you?"

"Oh yeah, sure I do." he replied while adjusting his hat to sit higher on his brow. "In fact, it happened the second year I installed it." He straightened his posture and sighed. "But don't worry my broken neck and leg recovered surprisingly fast."

"Wha-? You _broke _your neck _and_ your leg!" The glass transportation seemed to be performing like it should well all of a sudden it just stopped completely almost as if it were a reluctant mule. The elevator hissed as if releasing a tremendous amount of pressure and the lights blinked off in a teasing like manner.

"Well actually, if I can remember correctly, I _shattered _my leg." He grinned and nodded his head. "Yep, that's right. I did."

Suddenly the elevator jumped in a most peculiar way causing us to be jumbled about like confetti in a snow globe. The lights blinked to off and then to on and then it stopped...completely. He looked at me in an odd way while laughing madly.

"What's going on!" I questioned, sure that my heartbeat had kicked itself up a few notches. 'What was that! Why have we stopped! Why are you laughing!"

"This is it." Wonka said in a fluttery daydream voice. "Exactly what happened last time. Here it goes!"

"This is it! What do you mean!" I wanted to grab him by the shoulders to get down to my eye level. "Mister Wonka! What's going on!"

The elevator jumbled and shook violently. The movement caused the floor to slip beneath my feet as I closed my eyes and prayed. The lights had turned off completely now and the only sound I could hear was Willy Wonka's insane laughter. Then with a final tremor, the elevator convulsed into a sputtering mess until I knew it couldn't hold itself up any longer and!

Cheerful music spilled through the speakers and flooded the inside of the elevator with the tune. The violent rumbling of the elevator had stopped and I looked sharply at Mister Wonka trying to get a glimpse of what was going on.

All he did was bounce his head back and fourth as though he were a living metronome with a giant grin plastered on his face. The song continued to play changing from what appeared to be French, to Italian, to Spanish, to German and then finally in English. Willy mouthed the words throughout the entire song, not missing a single syllable.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and allowed myself to slide down along the wall until I sat on the floor. 

Willy Wonka giggled to himself as it finished up and looked around to find me slumped in the corner, eyes opened to a tremendous size.

"Why, Charlie, you look as though you've just been shaken about in a sack. You're a _mess_!" The elevator lurched off to our undesired destination as he slid to the floor next to me. "What happened to ya?"

I couldn't say anything.

Willy inhaled in an abnormal sort of way and stretched his arms out above his head. Then he shuffled a hand around and manufactured a candy cane out of his slipper. "Here. Have this, you don't look so hot."

How could I resist? I mean, who _wouldn't_ want a candy that had just been in Willy Wonka's shoe?

"Thanks." I brought the candy up to my lips and licked it cautiously.

"You are most welcome my dear heir." He responded with a comforting smile and stood up. "Now get up. Get up! We're almost there!"

I brought my eyes up to view something other than my plaid bottoms and saw that sure enough one of our mistaken destinations had finally reached us. Or rather that we had finally reached it.


End file.
